


These Look Ridiculous

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fashion & Couture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin Valentis (LadyIrina) & Zev'sonya (LadyIrina)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	These Look Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time To Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I couldn't resist Corin and Zev being absolutely miserable in their fancy outfits, from chapter 4 of LadyIrina's fic, "[Time to Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529/chapters/68941560)." XD
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/c_xAghxHg28)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:

[Image ID: A digital painting of two Star Wars characters, created by AO3 user LadyIrina, standing and facing the viewer. The white human man on the left, Corin Valentis, has dark hair and is dressed in a dark, open-front, long jacket that exposes his chest and stomach, tight black pants, and shiny black shoes. He has his hands behind his back and is looking off the left side of the canvas, frowning. The Twi’lek woman on the right, Zev’sonya, has bright yellow skin and is wearing a shiny, form-fitting magenta dress, heels, a silver bracelet, and a purple tiara. Her arms are crossed and she is frowning at the viewer. They’re in front of an abstract background of colorful triangles. End ID]


End file.
